The S-ranked Mission
by Wangz
Summary: This is when Kakashi Hatake is Hokage. He sends out ninjas from the leaf on a very high skilled mission. Mission at a strip club? The mission for the Red Moon Scroll. Sees what happen when members of Team Taka joins Team 7 along with Hinata and Anko on this mission.


Kakashi sat at his desk as he talks to Anko. There they heard knocking on the door. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto shouted. "Come in." Kakashi replied. Four ninjas walked through the door and stood in front Kakashi. "I'm not going for no stupid D-ranked mission. Can we get an S-ranked mission?" Naruto asked. "Yes, this is an S-ranked mission. The mission is that Sakura and Hinata will be entering in a contest at the Strip Club in the Hidden Cloud Village. You two are to protect them and will be their partners for the final Lap Dance Strip Tease. This is where Anko comes in and records. I mean, when you win the competition, you will be to select a person to give the Red Moon scroll to. Yes the reward is the Red Moon Scroll. And yes it was stolen." Kakashi stated.

"Woah. Is this for real?" Naruto asked. "Yes. You will be spending some days at a Hotel in the Hidden Cloud Village as well. Don't seem suprised if you see any other ninjas from the Leaf there." Kakashi said. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Girl, guys, lets go shopping!" Anko shouted. "Which store exactly?" Sakura asked. "The Sex Store." She said. "Whaaa?!" Both Sakura, Naruto and Hinata shouted. Kakashi laughed. "You better get going now. You're out the village tonight." Kakashi said. "We won't disappoint you Kakashi sensei. After all I never failed a mission." Naruto said. "That's a lie." Sakura said. "He said leave." Anko said.

 **At the store**

"Why we had to come? There is nothing for us in here, right Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Whatever loser." He said. "If you look over there you can pick up some condoms for when you need it." Anko said. "You're gross man." Naruto said. Sasuke threw a box of condoms on Naruto and he screamed. "Hahaaha." Sasuke and Anko laughed. "Are you girls' finished yet?" Anko asked. "Why does this outfit have a thong?! Ugh." Sakura said. "Yes we are finished." Hinata said. They all bought their stuff and went home to pack.

At night infront of the entrance, they were all ready to leave. "Don't let those girls get pregnant. Watch yourselves." Kakashi warned. "Karin Uzumaki, Suigetsu Hozuki and Jugo will be attending the competition as well. You better pass this mission and don't fuck it up." He said. Sasuke glared at Kakashi. "Okay Kakashi, we're off." Anko said and the five walked out of the Hidden Leaf Village.

The next night they reached Kumo. They were at the Hotel and were getting the keys for their room. "Long time no see Sasuke." A familliar voice said. 'Damn. Kakashi wasn't joking.' Sasuke thought. "Sasuke can be my partner now Suigetsu so get lost." Karin said. "Sorry Karin but Sasuke already has a partner." Naruto said. "Oh I see. The girl with the pink hair who saved me. Why is Sasuke your partner you boyfriend stealer!?" Karin shouted. "Boyfriend? This must be a joke." Sakura said. "I don't care about that shit. Right now we have to get this mission completed and leave." Sasuke said.

"Welcome, how may I- Hey, wanna date? I see you got the perfect tits for me." The man said. "Okay. Give us the keys." Anko said. "You're shirt is too tight. Why don't you have on a bra? Oh I see you're waiting for me in bed?" The man asked and gave Anko the keys. "Sweet tits go take rook twenty one." The man said. "Sorry pal, I got company." Anko said. The five of them walked off. "As for you three, take room twenty two." The man said giving Jugo the keys.

When Anko opened the room, she saw Kakashi sitting on the floor reading Make Out Tactics. "A clone?" She asked. They all went into the room. "So I see you've met my clone. Who would think I will miss out this opportunity to get laid. I mean make yourselves at home." Kakashi said. "Woah, this place is big." Naruto said. "I know what I need, a good hot soak." Hinata said. "You can use the hot spring outside in the back." Kakashi said. "Come on girls lets go. You boys better get freshend up too." Anko said.

 **At the Hot Spring**

"Yes he is!" Karin shouted back. Sakura huffed. "I'm the one giving him a lap dance at the end!" She shouted triumphantly. Hinata turned red and fainted. Anko was silently rooting for Sakura. Karin was fuming, and Sakura was smirking. Little did they know that they were being spied on.

Kakashi peered out from behind the bushes. "My plan is working! Now all I have to do is get Karin out of the way. Go team SasuSaku!"

"Sasuke is my man! You got that Pinky!" Karin shouted. "No he's not you bitch!" Sakura shouted.

"Sasuke have been watching down my pussy for the longest while!" Karin shouted. "Oh please. Sasuke wouldn't want that fishy cunt!" Sakura shouted. "So it's like that huh!? Well I guess I gotta make my move on Sasuke!" Karin shouted. "No you don't. You pervert!" Sakura shouted and punched Karin in the face.

Karin fell and sank down in the water. She searchd for Sakura's lower half body and kicked her in the vagina. "AAAAHHHHHH!" Sakura shouted. Sakura then began to cry.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Kakashi said.

"What kind of shit is that?!" Anko shouted. "You cannot do a girl that! That is not called for. Hinata get Sakura and lets go." Anko said.

 **At the Hotel Room**

"Hey Sasuke, do you smell blood?" Naruto asked. "Of course I do. Who else doesn't?" Sasuke asked. Hinata walked into the room which Sasuke and Naruto were in. "Guys, you can't come in here." Hinata said. "Hinata what's going on?" Naruto asked. "Hinata!" Anko shouted. "Well it isn't Hinata and it isn't Anko or Kakashi. Sakura.. Is Sakura on her period?" Naruto asked.

"No. Hehe. We got bigger issues." Hinata said running off. "You idiot." Sasuke said. Kakashi entered the room. "Kakashi sensei. What's going on?" Naruto asked. "I didn't told you to stop looking at the girls. Sakura punched Karin and Karin kicked Sakura straight in her pussy and well... Find out the rest at make out paradise dot com." Kakashi said.

"That bitch. Always interfiering with every little thing that has to do with me." Sasuke said. "Does anyone else knows about this?" Naruto asked. "I don't know." Kakashi said.

That's when the three noticed Karin standing by the door way looking triumphantly at their hotel door. At her expression, Sasuke lost his cool façade. "What the heck did you do to Sakura?!" He shouted. Karin turned to him and tried to put on a look of an innocent victim.

"She started it! I was just defending myself!" She cried out, with obvious fake tears running down her face. Sasuke glared at her, and she started to shiver at the sight. Kakashi stepped forward.

"Actually Karin, I saw what really happened when I passed by our window. And guess what? Your actions have cause for punishment. For assaulting and taunting a fellow team member, you are cut off from the mission."

Karin stared at him in shock. "W-What?!" "You heard me. Now get going." Kakashi said. 'Maybe if I go to a next hotel I can still be able to go at the strip club and do the mission.' Karin thought to herself. Karin walked away crying because she got Sasuke angry.

"Woah, I wish I had the byakugan to see." Naruto said. "Damn, she's loosing way to much blood." Anko complaint. "Let me try." Hinata said as she walked over to Sakura and tried to stop the bleeding.

'AAH! IT HURTS!' were the only words Sakura screamed. Geting her team mates and sensei to panic. They stopped panicing when Hinata's healing cream worked. "Sakura, don't try to move okay. You will have to stay in this position till morning." Hinata said. "Thanks Hinata and Anko sensei." Sakura said then fell asleep.

"Hinata, lets get this place cleaned." Anko said. "What about the trail of blood downstairs?" She asked. "The pervert cleaned it for us." Anko said. As soon as they were finish, they sat on the couch and talked.

"So... is Sakura gonna be okay?" Naruto asked. "That's the same reason no one likes Karin. She is such a fucking slut." Sasuke said. "Not only a slut but a thot." Anko said. "Are you three done blabbering about this?" Kakashi asked. "Tommorow is the big night."

"Yea yea." Naruto said. There was a knock on the door and Kakashi opened the door.

"Can someone explain to us why Karin left and why were we smelling blood? I don't know why girls don't pack the pads with them." Suigetsu said. "Haa. And it's not that. Karin kicked Sakura in the pussy causing damage." Kakashi said. "How harsh." Jugo said. "Hn. Now go to sleep." Sasuke said. "Alright then. Jugo lets go." Suigetsu said. The two left the room and Kakashi locked the door.

"What was Karin wearing to make Sakura bleed so much?! Knives?!" Naruto shouted. Anko shook her head. "She was wearing heels. The actual heel part stabbed through Sakura. A normal kick wouldn't have caused this."

Naruto looked perplexed. "Why was she wearing heels?" He asked confused. "I suspect she knew this was going to happen and deliberately planned this. Or she thought she would look sexy with them on and kept them that way. Either way, she caused damage." Hinata explained.

"If Sakura doesn't gets well, we have to change plans." Kakashi said. "Sasuke, why are you so silent all of a sudden?" Naruto asked. "Mind you're own business you loser." Sasuke said. "Looks like someone wants to get all lovey dovey with Sakura." Naruto said. "Shut up!" Sasuke shouted. "I'd vote for SasuSaku more than SasuKari." Kakashi said.

"Hehe. I'm going to get Dangos." Anko said. Anko went downstairs to get Dangos. "Now that we males alone are here, lets have a man to man talk." Kakashi said. "Um.. I'm right here." Hinata said. "Okay just think that Hinata isn't here." Kakashi said. "Don't worry Hinata, I won't think that." Naruto said. Hinata blushed. "By chance are any of you still virgins?" Kakashi asked. "What the hell kind of question in that!" Sasuke shouted. "Just wanted to know." Kakashi said. "Of course we are. I'm gussing you're not judging by that book you read." Naruto said. "To be honest, this is my first time going to get laid." Kakashi said.

Naruto started laughing and rolling on the floor. "The great pervert Kakashi admits he's a virgin! Ha! I knew he didn't have any game!" Suddenly, a dark aura radiated off Kakashi.

"Excuse me Naruto?! You think I don't have game? I still get more chicks than you!" He shouted. Sasuke got fed up and walked out of the room. "Anyway... It's getting late and we might as well get some rest." Kakashi said. "You're one to talk. Mister Virgin." Naruto said. "Oh is that so? How about we play a little game of truth or dare?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you saying I'm chicken? Count me in." Naruto said. "If Naruto's in then I'm in as well." Hinata said. "I'm in." Anko said and walked into the room. "Were you eavesdropping on us?" Naruto asked. "Of course I was. These Dangos really taste good." Anko said. "The game is set. Who ever backs out or picks truth is a chicken." Kakashi said.

The four sat on a circle on the floor and started the game. "Let's start with you Naruto. Dare someone." Kakashi said. "Kakashi sensei, I dare you to take off the two masks you have on." Naruto said. "Okay. Under these two masks are..." Kakashi said and took off his two masks. "Another mask." "What?! Oh come on." Naruto said.

Kakashi chuckled and put the two masks back on. Then he sat up straighter. "My turn! I dare Hinata to kiss Naruto!" Hinata turned red, started spluttering, then passed out.

Kakashi turned back to the three remaining. "Alright then, Naruto, I dare you to strip down naked and walk infront of Sasuke saying you're horny." Anko said. "What the?" Naruto said. Sasuke walks back into the room and sat on the couch. Naruto starts taking off his clothes till all is off. Hinata wakes back up but faints again. Naruto walks to Sasuke and says, "I'm horny." Kakashi and Anko laughs at him. "Why don't you shut the fuck up and put some clothes on." Sasuke said.

"HAAAAAAHAAAA!" Anko and Kakashi laughed. "I'm gonna pay you two for this!" Naruto shouted and went to the bathroom. Hinata woke back up. "Where is Naruto?" She asked. "He's in the Hidden Cloud Village." Kakashi said. "Oh okay. I'm going to bathe." Hinata said. Kakashi and Anko were about to burst out laughing but held it. "Let's go see." Anko whispered. Hinata left the room, took off her clothes and went to the bathroom. Anko and Kakashi didn't knew Sasuke was watching along.

Naruto left the door opened but Hinata went in. "AAAH!" She screamed. "Hinata!? What the hell are you doing here?! I mean.. It was them wasn't it?" Naruto asked. Hinata felt a deep blush across her face. "Kakashi said you had left and I thought that I could bathe." Hinata said. "You know.. You don't have to hide anything from me." Naruto said moving Hinata's hands from her body.

Hinata turned red and fainted again. Naruto took her limp body and placed in in the shower tub, closing the curtains so no one could see her exposed body. Then he walked back out of the bathroom to find Kakashi and Anko watching. He glared at them.

As Naruto was glaring at them, he spoke "What are you two looking at? Don't you have to go to you're room and screw like rabbits or something?" as he walked back into the bathroom with his clothes.

He could hear Kakashi and Anko giggling and the bed sounding like it was being squished. "And not on my bed! Do it on the couch you freeloaders!" he could hear them grumbling about him being pushy.

He looked over at the bathtub and saw Hinata in there waking up. She blushed red remembering what had happened. Naruto smiled at her before kneeling next to the tub. "Hinata, you okay? You kinda blacked out back there." she nodded her head and tried to get up only for Naruto to set her back down.

I wouldn't advise you go out there. Anko and Kakashi are doing 'things' on the couch and the door is open so.." she nodded once again. "Can you get my clothes then?" she asked.

"Hai" Naruto said as he went back out to get Hinata's clothes and heard moans and the couch had been broken. "In just five minutes, you've broken the couch?!" he yelled not that either one heard him.

He walked back into the bathroom and handed Hinata her clothes. "Well, the couch is broken right now.." he said as he set against the door groaning. "And I need ramen.." his stomach growling.

"I'm going to look for a ramen shop. Come on Hinata let's go." He said waiting for her to get fully dressed so they can leave before anything can look suspicious.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
